Axel's Little Shadow
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: While Axel was doing some work in Twilight Town a little girl starts following him. No matter what he does he can't get rid of her. What happens when she follows him back to The World That Never Was?
1. The little girl

So this is a random little story I came up with one day. I have no idea where I got the idea but I hope you all like it.

Note: This story starts a few days before Roxas joins the organization.

Axel: Riku Kingdom Hearts is tired of doing disclaimers for every chapter of every story. Riku Kingdom Heart is not doing them any more, you know what the disclaimer is. Got it memorized?

* * *

**Ch.1 The Little Girl**

There was three more heartless left. Axel swung his chakrams at one of the heartless destroying it. Axel had been in Twilight Town all day destroying heartless. He was in the tunnels at the time. He was exhausted but once he finished his job, he was going to go take a nap. After Axel had finished destroying the heartless in the tunnels he made his way up. He came out of the tunnel by the clock tower where a group of heartless appeared. There was seven heartless.

Axel sighed and thought to himself,_ "There is just no end to this."_

He charged at the heartless hitting them with his chakrams. As he fought the heartless he didn't notice a little girl, who looked about 5, was watching him from behind a stack of boxes next to the stairs of the clock tower. After the short battle with the heartless was over, Axel started heading in the direction to where he had come into Twilight Town through a dark corridor. As Axel started walking back he felt something tugging on the side of his cloak. He stopped walking and turned his head and looked down.

Holding onto the side of his cloak was a little girl. She was short, but she came up to Axel's thigh. She had short auburn hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt and blue shorts that ended just above her knees, and she had pink and yellow shoes on. The little girl looked up at Axel with her big blue eyes.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" Axel asked. He was tired and didn't want to deal with the little kid at the moment. The little girl said nothing but she held Axel's cloak a little tighter. "Come on kid get lost." The little girl still wouldn't move, she just stood there looking at Axel. Axel bent over and put one hand on his hip and wave his other hand in front of the girl. "Hello? Anyone there?" After another moment of silence Axel looked down and sighed. But then he felt something holding his hand. He looked up to see the little girl, she was now holding Axel's hand. She looked at him and smiled. "No no no. I don't have time for this. Look kid, let go of me. Go back to where you came from." Axel pulled his hand out of the little girls grip and started walking away. As he walked he looked back to see the little girl following him, Axel stopped and turned around and bent over to look the girl in the face. "Stop following me. Go away."

Axel then briskly walked away, he walked all the way to where the dark corridor was. Before he entered he looked behind him and around. He saw no sight of the little girl so he entered the portal. Little did he know the little girl was directly behind him and she stated behind him so he couldn't see her. Axel also didn't know that she entered the portal with him.

Axel entered at the bottom of The Castle that Never Was, and started walking up. When he was almost at the top he was greeted by Saix.

"So Axel, did you finish your mission?" He asked.

"Yes I did. You don't have to ask me ever time to make sure I did it. You should be asking Demyx if he did his mission." Axel said.

"Yes I know, but Axel, why do you have a little follower?" Saix said in his normal monotone voice as he looked behind Axel.

"What? What are you..." Axel said as he turned around to see what Saix was looking at. "What?! You?! How did you get here?! Why are you following me?!" As expected the little girl said nothing in response but walked up to Axel and grabbed his cloak and held it tight. Axel turned to look at Saix, "What am I supposed to do?!"

"I don't know, but for now watch over her, she will be your responsibility." Saix said as he turned to leave.

"You can't be serious. I have to watch over this...little...clinging thing?!" Axel shouted angrily as he pointed to the little girl.

Saix stopped walking and looked back at Axel, "Yes that is what I said." Saix continued walking until he was out of sight.

Axel sighed frustrated and looked at the girl, "Look if I have to watch over you at least tell me your name. Can you at least do that?"

The little girl looked at him and smiled, "Emina, my name is Emina." Her voice was the sweet and cute voice a 5-year-old girl should have.

"Emina. Fine. My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel asked as he pointed to the side of his forehead.

Emina nodded and threw her arms around Axel's legs, giving him a hug. "Axel." She said happily. "My first friend Axel."

* * *

End of chapter 1! I hoped you liked it. Sorry if it was short. I didn't know what else to add to ch.1 but the next chapters will be longer. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Thank you

Hello and welcome to chapter 2! I wrote this really fast and I couldn't wait to post it. So here you go, chapter 2!

enjoy.

* * *

**Ch.2 Thank you**

"Hey. Come on let go of me." Axel said as he looked at Emina hugging him.

"Alright Axel." Emina said as she let go. Axel then continued walking up The Castle That Never Was. Emina was walking right by his side. After a minute Emina looked and Axel and said, "Thank you."

Axel stopped walking and looked at Emina, "What do you mean 'thank you'?"

"Thank you for destroying the scary monsters from before." Emina smiled.

"Scary monsters?" Axel questioned, "Oh you mean the heartless."

Emina turned her head in confusion, "Heartless?" Then Emina thought about it for a second then smiled at Axel. "Ok thank you for destroying the heartless."

"Sure kid. Whatever. But why are you following me around? Don't you have parents?"

Emina's smile faded and she looked down, "No. My mommy and daddy are gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?" Axel asked, he was actually a bit curious.

"The scary monsters...I mean the heartless got them. Heartless attacked my mommy and daddy, then my mommy and daddy were gone."

Axel immediately felt sorry for Emina. She was only 5 and she had lost her parents to the heartless. But that didn't give her the right to follow Axel around. He didn't want a little kid around bothering him. But Axel did have to say something, but all he could say was, "I'm sorry."

Emina looked up at Axel, she looked right into his eyes and smiled, "I'll be ok. I have you now." She then grabbed his hand and held it tightly but Axel pulled his hand away and started walking again. Emina sighed and followed behind him.

Axel entered the Grey Room with Emina following behind him. Xigbar was the only one in the room at the time. Xigbar was sitting on one of the couches when Axel entered. Xigbar got up and walked over to Axel.

"Well Axel who's the little one?" Xigbar said as he smirked and looked at Emina, who was hiding behind Axel.

"She followed me back here. She won't leave me alone. Can you help me?" Axel asked.

Xigbar chuckled, "Ha ha, nope. Not my problem." Then he left the Grey Room laughing.

Axel sighed and went over to one of the couches and sat down, and Emina sat besides him. She was looking around the room.

"This is a big place." She said as she continued to look around the room.

"Yep sure is." Axel said as he rolled his eyes. He was annoyed with Emina and he really didn't want her to be here. Then Saix entered the room and looked at Axel.

"Axel I need to talk to you...alone." He said as he looked at Emina who nodded and then continue to examine the room.

"Fine. That's ok with me." Axel said as he got up and walked over to Saix, who lead him out into the hall.

"So Axel, I talked to Xemnas about what we should do with the girl. He said we should find out more about her. Has she told you anything about herself?"

"Yeah, she told me her name is Emina and that her parents her killed by the heartless."

"Hmmm interesting," Saix said with nearly no emotion in his voice, "I shall tell this to Xemnas." Saix turned to leave.

"Wait, let me come with, I want to hear what Xemnas has to say." Axel said.

Saix faced him,"No you need to watch the girl. We can't have her getting lost here."

"Fine.." Axel grumbled and walked back into the Grey Room and sat down on a couch. Emina was wandering around looking out the large window.

"Such a view from up here." She said then she turned around and walked over to Axel, "So this is where you live?"

"That's right." Axel said.

"So are you part of a group or gang or something?" Emina asked as she sat next to Axel. "Because you are wearing a black coat and so were the other two."

"Well you could say I'm part of a group but its more of an organization. In fact we actually call our group 'Organization 13'."

"Oh really? Cool. So how many people are in the organization?" Emina asked.

Axel gave a heavy sigh, he was tired of Emina asking him question but he didn't want her to keep bugging him about it so he continued to answer her questions, "there is 12 of us, including me. Now don't ask me anymore questions, I'm done answering them. Got it memorized?"

Emina looked at Axel itch her big eyes and said, "Can I just ask one more question?"

"No."

"Please? Just one more."

"Look kid, I'm not going to answer anymore questions."

Emina sigh, "Ok."

Saix entered the room again and motioned for Axel to come over. Axel got up and walked over to Saix and asked,"So what did Xemnas say?"

"He said that we should keep the girl with us. She might be of some use to us."

"Wait...you mean she's be around all time? Constantly following me?" Axel moaned.

"If there is a problem you can go talk to Xemnas yourself." Saix said.

"Nah, I am good, I just don't like her following me and asking me so many questions."

"Well you'll just have to deal with it. But take her down the hall to a room for her to sleep in. We have enough extra rooms."

"Fine, but I am not enjoying this." Axel grumbled as he walked over to Emina, "Come on, follow me."

Emina stood up and smiled, "Ok Axel."

Axel walked out of the Grey Room and walked down the hall. When he came to an empty room he stopped and opened the door, "Well this is where you'll be sleeping."

Emina looked into the room, then walked in, "Wow it's big and white, like the rest of this place."

"Yeah, whatever." Axel said as he turned to leave. But before he could leave Emina ran up to him and hugged him.

"Goodnight Axel." She said sweetly.

"Hey don't hug me." Axel said trying to push Emina off him.

Emina giggled and let go of Axel, "Ok Axel. Goodnight."

As Axel walked down to his room he thought about Emina. _"Why does she like me so much. All I did as get rid of some heartless, I had to, I was my job. It doesn't seem like she can ever get up set. Girls are complicated, even little girls."_ Axel then entered his room and went to bed.

* * *

So that was chapter 2. Hope you are all enjoy this story. I will have chapter 3 up when ever I can, which will hopefully be soon.

please tell me what you think of this story. Feedback is appreciated. :)


	3. Bravery and ice cream

Hello and welcome to ch3 of Axel's little shadow. Sorry if it took a little bit, I've been busy, with my other stories, I am updating old stories and I will be adding some new stories soon. But anyways if you all didn't know, I have a cover photo for this now. A friend on Google plus drew it for me. If any of you want to draw some fanart for me that would be cool. You can email me the pictures if you want, my email is on my profile. Now on to the story.

* * *

**Ch.3 Bravery and ice cream**

The next morning Axel woke up and headed to the Grey Room. He was hoping that yesterday was just a dream and that he didn't really have to a little girl following him around. Just before Axel entered the Grey Room he looked around himself, he didn't see Emina. He then walked into the Grey Room. Half the members weren't there, they probably had already left for their missions. The only members still left in the room were, Xigbar, Zexion, Luxord, Demyx, who was on a couch playing with his sitar, and Saix who was there to give everyone their missions. Axel walked up to Saix to get his mission for today.

"Axel you are in Twilight Town again. There are more heartless there." Saix said

"Alright," Axel sighed, "I'll get going now."

"Axel are you bringing her along?" Saix said as he looked down to Axel's left side.

"Huh?" Axel said as he looked to his left. Emina was standing right next to him, looking up at him smiling. "Hey! When did you get her?"

"I just walked here, just now Axel." She replied.

"Axel are you bringing her with you?" Saix asked again.

"I'm going with Axel." Emina happily answered.

"Very well. Axel make sure nothing happens to her."

"Wait what?! I didn't agree to this!" Axel said, "I didn't agree to babysit her!"

"Axel, just watch over her. Now get to you mission." Saix said.

"Alright fine..." Axel said. He turned and opened a dark corridor and then faced Emina, "If you are coming with me just stay out of trouble and away from any heartless. Ok?"

Emina nodded, "Yes Axel."

They both entered the dark corridor and walked out into the Sandlot in Twilight Town. Several shadow heartless appeared, Axel summoned his chakrams.

"Hey kid stay back." Axel said. Emina nodded and ran to the opposite side of the sandlot.

Axel swung his chakrams at the shadow heartless and one by one he destroyed them until they were all gone. After that Emina ran up to Axel and asked, "Are they all gone?"

"The heartless are gone in the area for now. Now we go through the town until we find more heartless."

"Axel, what are heartless?" Emina asked.

"Well...heartless are..." Axel scratched the back of his head as he tried to explain what heartless were. _"How am I supposed to explain what heartless are to a 5-year old?"_ Axel thought to himself. "I'll tell you later, ok?"

"Ok, let's get going."

They headed out of the Sandlot and made their way up to the Station Heights. On the way up some Shadow heartless appeared but Axel quickly destroyed them. When they got up to the Station Heights a swarm of heartless appeared. There was some Shadow heartless and some Dire Plants.

"This is just too easy to today." Axel stated.

"You can do it Axel!" Emina cheered happily as she got to a safe place away from the heartless.

Axel ignored her as he sent a fire attack a Dire Plant, igniting it on fire. As Emina watched Axel a Soldier heartless appeared in front of Emina. Emina was taken by surprise as the heartless swung its hand at her cutting her at the top of her cheek. Emina fell back to the ground, she slow crawled backwards until she felt a rock under her hand. Quickly she picked up the rock and threw it at the heartless.

The heartless became stunned and wobbled and forth. Emina quickly realized what she had to do, she turned around and grabbed another rock and threw it at the heartless. The heartless then disappeared. Emina smiled at her achievement then looked over at Axel, he had one more Dire plant to take out and 3 Solider heartless. Emina grabbed her 2 rocks and threw them at the Dire plant. The Dire plant became dazed and Axel noticed and he saw that all 4 heartless were next to each other. So Axel took out the 4 remaining heartless with a fire attack. Axel walked over to Emina, he noticed the cut on her cheek.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Emina put her fingers on the cut then crossed her arms and looked at Axel, "I'm fin, not a baby Axel, I'm strong and brave."

"Fine." Axel said as he turned to leave.

Emina stood next to him as he walked, "So what are you going to do now Axel?"

"I'm going to get some ice cream."

A huge smile appeared on Emina's face as she jumped in front of Axel, "Ice cream?! Can I have some ice cream?"

Axel started at her for a moment then said "No." Then Axel continued walking.

Emina ran up to him and stood in front of him again. She widened her eyes and pleaded, "Please Axel. Please can I have ice cream with you."

Axel sighed, "Alright, you can ice cream, but stop looking at me like that."

Emina smile as she nodded and followed Axel to get the ice cream. After Axel bought the ice cream he lead Emima up to the clock tower where he sat down on the ledge and held out Emina's ice cream. Emina sat down next to him and took the ice cream and took a small bit. Her eyes widened and a smile cam across her face, "Wow, it's amazing. It tastes salty but also tastes sweet."

"It's call Sea Salt ice cream, got it memorized?" Axel said before taking a bite of his own ice cream.

"Sea Salt ice cream, I think I've heard of it before."

Later on, as the sun was setting, Emina yawned after she finished her ice cream and she then leaned against Axel's arm and she quickly fell asleep.

"Hey get off me." Axel said as he was about to push Emina off him but then he saw she was sleeping, Axel sighed and finished up his ice cream. After he finished he carefully picked up Emina and stood up. He held her in his arms and sighed again. As much as Axel wanted to leave her behind he knew he shouldn't. He opened a dark corridor and walked through it, he walked to Emina's room and place her on her bed.

Axel turned to leave when he saw Saix standing behind him. Saix walked in the room and looked at Emina who was still sleeping. He turned to Axel, "What happened today?"

"She helped me fight off some heartless, it surprised me. She took a heartless out by throwing a rock at it. For a 5-year-old she's brave."

"Hmm, it seems that she has a strong heart, perhaps she can be of some use to us."

Axel's eyes widened slightly, "Wait you don't mean that you're thinking of turning her into a nobody?"

"She could be quite useful. With such a strong heart at such a young age she could help us a lot." Saix stated.

Axel looked at Emina, who was still peacefully sleeping on the bed, then Axel looked back at Saix, "Look, I might not like this kid, she annoys me, but I don't think turning her into a nobody is a good idea. She's only 5, I think that you shouldn't turn someone into a nobody at such a young age."

Saix stared at Axel with no emotion in his face as usual, than finally said, "Fine, but you'll still watch over her. Maybe we can use her without making her a nobody." And with that Saix left the room.

Axel looked back at Emina, she had the sweetest looking smile on. Axel looked at her and thought about what Saix said. _"This girl..she does have a strong heart, I can tell from how she smiles. I still can't believe that she defeated a heartless on her own. I have to give her credit for that. I don't know what Saix was thinking, turning a 5-year-old into a nobody...I don't know if a kid that young could handle it or even understand. But if I still have to babysit the girl then fine I will. I won't let her become a nobody." _Axel started to walk towards the door but before he did he looked at Emina once more and whispered, "Goodnight, Emina."


	4. A weapon

Hello and welcome to chapter 4! I'm really happy that this story already has 11 followers. Wow I never thought it would get that many followers so quick. This is my most popular story. Thank you my followers, reviewers, and favoriters. I hope you keep enjoying my story.

On another note I won't be able to post much this summer for any story because I'll be on vacation. Maybe once and a while ill get the chance to post a chapter but I'm not sure. But I will be writing my stories all summer. Now lets get on to chapter 4!

* * *

**Ch.4 A weapon**

Early the next morning in the meeting room, (aka Where Nothing Gathers) Xemnas was sitting in his chair as usual when Saix appeared.

"What have you found out about the girl, Number VII?" Xemnas asked

"Yesterday Axel told me she took out a heartless by herself." Saix said.

"Really? A 5-year-old taking out a heartless, very interesting."

"I think the girl could be very useful to us. A girl that young with a stong heart, would probably make a strong nobody. But Axel doesn't think it's a good idea."

"I think we should observe the girl some more, see if there is anything else special about her, but if she ever ends up fighting heartless again, she should have a proper weapon. Number VII, when you get the chance give the girl a weapon so she can fight, and we'll see how well she will do."

"Understood." Saix said before leaving.

Later, around noon, Emina opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and smiled as she yawned. She couldn't wait to spend another day with Axel. She jumped off her bed and walked into the hallway. She didn't see Axel coming so she assumed he was in the big room they were in yesterday. She walked down to the room and looked around. She saw only three people in the room. One was a guy, with dirty blond hair, sitting on the couch playing a instrument that reminded Emina of a guitar, and another was standing in a corner, he hair reddish-orange and he was very tall and looked very strong, the other was the blue haired man. He was standing near the windows. Emina walked up to him and asked, "Where's Axel?"

The blue haired man looked down at her, "He already left for his mission."

"He left? Aww," Emina said with a sad look on her face, "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No I don't." The blue haired man replied.

Emina sighed, "What am I supposed to do until he gets back?"

"You can follow me." Saix said with his monotone voice. He started walking towards the hallway and Emina followed behind him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just follow me." Saix said as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"What's your name?" Emina asked.

"Saix." Saix said blandly.

"That's an interesting name." Emina said.

"We are here." Saix said as he opened a door at the end of the hallway. Saix stepped Isolde and Emima followed, the room was full of boxes. Some of the boxes were open and different types of weapons were sticking out.

"If you are going to stay here and follow Axel on missions you need something to defend yourself." Saix said as he looked at Emina

"But...I don't know how to fight."

"That is not my problem. Now find a weapon for yourself."

"Ok." Emina said as she started looking in the boxes and looked at all the different weapons. A little bit later Emina opened a box and pulled out a small, lightweight, child sized sword. It's handle was a

Pretty sky blue and there was a purple gem in the bottom of the handle. Emina walked up to Saix and showed him the sword. "Is this ok?"

"It should be fine." Saix said and then he turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going? What am I supposed to do now?" Emina asked.

Saix turned around and started at her with no emotion on his face, "It isn't any of your business to know where I am going and I don't care what you do just don't wander off or anything like that." And with that Saix left.

Emina walked back to her room and placed her sword against a wall and then walked back to the Grey Room to see if Axel was back. Emina sighed when she saw Axel wasn't there. No one was even in the room, Emina went back to her room and lied on the bed. She decided to take a short nap. after she awoke from her nap she ran back down to the Grey Room, but Axel still wasn't there. The only one there was the one on the couch who was playing an instrument. Emina walked up to the guy and listen to him play his instrument. It sounded weird but Emina thought it sounded cool.

The blond haired guy looked up from his playing and looked at Emina. He gave her a friendly smile, "Hi. Hey you're the girl who followed Axel here, right?"

"Yes, I'm Emina." Emina said smiling back. "What's your name?"

"My name is Demyx."

"What is your instrument? It kinda looks like a guitar."

"Well it's actually a sitar."

"A sitar? Cool, I really like it. I've never heard an instrument like it." Emina said as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Wow you really like it? Thanks!" Demyx said with a smile, "Everyone else thinks it sounds annoying."

"Hey Demyx, could I maybe try to play your sitar?" Emina asked with big sweet eyes.

Demyx seemed really happy about this, "Sure!" Demyx moved over on the couch so Emina could sit next to him. He pointed out on his sitar where Emina should put her hand. She tried plucking some of the strings and giggled at the sound they made. Saix entered the room and watched Demyx showing Emina how to play the sitar. Axel came up behind Saix.

"Here," Axel said as he held out a sheet of paper, "I finish my report from earlier today."

"Look at that." Saix said as he pointed to Demyx and Emina.

Axel looked at the two and looked back at Saix, "What about it?"

"I was right the girl is special."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Axel asked.

"Demyx never let's anyone play his sitar, let alone even touch it. But he is letting that girl play it."

Axel sighed, "Fine whatever you say." Axel turned and started to leave.

Emina looked up to see Axel leaving, a big smile appeared on her face, she got off the couch and faced Demyx, "Thanks for reaching me how to play the sitar, it was fun."

"You're welcome." Demyx said.

"See you later Demyx." Emina said as she took off towards the hallway. She ran down it and caught up to Axel and gave home a big huge. "Hi Axel, I missed you."

"Hey what did I say about hugging me?" Axel said, as he looked at Emina.

"Oh yeah, no hugging. Sorry." Emina said as she let go of Axel. "Hey Axel, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

"What? Why?" Axel asked, a little taken back by her question.

"Saix said that I should defend myself the next time I go with you on a mission and there's heartless. I really want you to teach me how to fight. You are really good fighting the heartless, so will you teach me?"

Axel sighed but gave a small smile, he was slightly flattered that Emina said he was good at fighting and she wanted him to teach her. "Alright, fine I'll teach you. Meet me in the Grey Room tomorrow morning. Ok?"

Emina nodded, "Yes Axel, thank you." She gave him one more quick hug before running off to her room.

Axel sighed again, _"I will never understand girls."_ Axel thought to himself As he walked to his room.

* * *

well chapter 4 is done. Now off to chapter 5! If you dont know what an actual sitar sounds like look it up. I have a lot of things in store for this and I can't wait for you all to read them. Thanks once again for all the follows, reviews, and favorites.


	5. Training and Tragedy

ok so I am really really really sorry this took so long. I was going to write over summer but I got lazy, then school started and I got busy and lazy. But I finally finished this chapter!

thank you to all my followers/reviewers/and favoriters, I will do my best to keep writing this!

Now on to the story!

* * *

**Ch.5 Training and Tragedy**

The next morning Emina woke up the next morning and grabbed her sword and headed out of her room. She went down to the Grey Room to meet Axel. When she entered the room and saw Axel. She walked up to him and smiled, "Hi Axel. I'm ready for you to teach me."

"Yeah whatever, lets just get this over with." Axel said as he led Emina done the hallway. To a large open space for them to practice. (The Hall of Empty Melodies)

"So what do we start with first Axel?" Emina asked.

"Well lets just start with a basic attack." Axel said as he summoned his chakrams. He held them I front of him in a defensive position. "Now Emina, I want you to swing your sword and me and hit my chakrams, ok?"

Emina nodded, "Ok I'll try." Emina picked up her sword and swung it at Axel's chakrams. She ended up lightly hitting Axel's chakrams.

"Ok now do it again. You have to keep trying until your good at it." Axel instructed.

"Yeah, ok. I'll keep trying." Emina said as she swung her sword again, this time a little harder. After that she kept hitting Axel's chakrams, each time she hit them a little harder.

After about 8 minutes, Emina could already quickly swing her sword and Axel's chakrams. Axel was actually impressed. But Axel could see Emina looked a little exhausted. "Ok Emina let's take a short break."

"Ok Axel." Emina said as she smiled.

After their short break they returned to training. Axel now would slowly move around Emina as she would try to hit his chakrams. She easy could do it, then Axel started to move a little faster. Emina couldn't quite hit the chakrams at first, but after about 5 minutes she started to get the hang of it.

They practiced this throughout the day, but they took breaks for lunch and dinner in between. After dinner they did practice some more but Emina had started to get tired, "Axel?" She asked, "I'm getting sleepy, can we stop for tonight?"

"Alright I guess we can stop for tonight." Axel said. He walked Emina to her room, she smiled and said goodnight and then Axel went to his room and fell asleep.

The next day Emina met Axel in the Hall of Empty Melodies, she was ready to continue learning how to fight. "For today I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself, ok?"

Emina nodded and asked, "What do I need to do?"

"You need to hold your sword out in front of you, and block my attacks." Axel said.

"But how do I block exactly?"

Axel sighed, he stood next to Emina and helped her hold her sword out in front of her so it was in a defensive position. "Ok now when I attack you put your sword up like that, understand?" Axel asked.

Emina gave a determined smile and nodded. Axel stated off slowly swinging his chakras at Emina so she could easily block, and she did. Axel kept doing this until Emina got the hang of it, then he started to speed up a little, and Emina kept up to speed with him. They did this for the rest of the day, and by the time Emina was tired she could quickly block Axel's attack.

As they were walking back to Emina's room, Emina grabbed Axel's hand and held it tight. Axel turned and looked at Emina, "Hey..." He said, then he trailed off. He gave a small chuckle and decided to let Emina hold on to his hand until they got to her room.

When they got to her room she smiled at Axel and said, "Thank you for training today Axel."

Axel gave her a small smile, "Sure no problem. Just be ready for tomorrow."

"I will! Goodnight Axel." Emina said grinning as she walked to her bed.

After that Axel left the room and started walking towards his own, as he walked thoughts flew three his head, _"Why do I seem to care about her? At first I was bothered by her, but now I'm not. What's with me? What is it about her that makes me feel like I care? Maybe Saix is right, maybe she is special. I just don't know..."_

The next day Axel and Emina practiced attack again. Emina was really improving, she could quickly move around the room and swing the sword at Axel's chakrams. As the day went on, Axel taught her different ways to attack, and Emina quickly learned them. Axel was very impressed that a 5-year-old could learn something like this so fast. They continued training all day until night. Emina was very exhausted and Axel had to carry her back to her room.

The next day, their fourth day of training, Axel went back to teaching defense. He taught Emina how to defend in different ways. After she quickly learned that, he started to teach her how to dodge attacks. As always Axel started at a slow pace, he swung he's chakrams at Emina and she moved out of the way.

After their training session ended Axel walked up to Emina and put his hand in her head. "You did good today Emina, I'm really impressed."

"Thank you Axel, I'm good at this because you're a great teacher. I'm really glad you are my teacher."

Axel smiled, "You're Welcome, and maybe tomorrow I'll teach you how to use magic."

Joy flowed over Emina's face, "Really?! Wow thanks Axel!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Hey, Emina what did I say about hugging?" Axel asked but Emina didn't respond, she just kept hugging him, "Emina?" Still no response. Axel sighed and put one of his hands around Emina's head.

The next day Emina went down to Axel's room to meet him, when he came out of his room she smiled, "Good morning Axel, I'm ready to learn today."

"Alright but first I should check in with Saix, just to make sure there aren't any missions for me."

"Ok." Emina said as she followed Axel down the hall into the Grey room. Saix was standing in his usually spot. There wasn't anyone else in the room at the time.

"Axel," Saix starting, "There are some more heartless in Twilight Town, your mission for today is to get rid of them."

Axel sighed, "That's all I've ever some there, can't anybody else do it?"

"There isn't anyone else here now. Now Axel, get to your mission."

"Ok fine." He turned around to Emina who was standing behind him, "Do you want to come with me and help me take out the heartless?"

Emina nodded and held up her sword, "Yes I want to help!"

"Ok then let's get going." Axel said as he opened a dark corridor and entered it with Emina at his side.

They came out of the portal below the clock tower and as soon as they exited the portal shadow and soldier heartless immediately appeared all around them. Axel quickly summoned his chakrams, "Emina get ready to fight!"

"Right!" Emina said as she swung her sword at the heartless in front of her.

Axel slashed the heartless in front of him and started to take out the rest around him, but more kept appearing.

Axel realized that there was too many heartless, they had to run away from all of them. Axel knew Emina wouldn't be able to take them all out. "Emina! Follow me!" He shouted as he started running towards the under ground tunnels. (aka Underground Concourse) He ran hoping Emina was right behind him but Emina hadn't heard him in the first place. She was still fighting off the heartless, but she was slowing down, she was getting tired and would be able to fight anymore.

Axel had run half way down the tunnel before stopping to catch his breath, he took in some deep breaths, "Emina, are you ok?" He asked, but he got no response, "Emina?" He looked around himself and saw that Emina wasn't next to him. His eyes widened when he realized she was still out there, "Emina!" He shouted as he ran back out of the tunnel.

When he came out he saw that Emina was pressed against the wall of the clock tower, and the heartless were closing in. Emina tried to swing her sword at the heartless again but ended up missing the heartless and letting go of her sword, which flew a few feet away. Axel stopped staring and shouted, "Emina!" As he ran towards we with his chakrams in his hands.

Emina looked over to see Axel and her face lit up with a smile, "Axel." She said But just before Axel could get to her, an unfortunate thing happened, a shadow heartless struck Emina right in the heart, her eyes widened for a moment then closed.

"No!" Axel shouted when he saw this, he ran to Emina, destroying the heartless along the way, but he was too late. Emina disappeared and her heart rose up into the sky. Axel finished destroying all the heartless then stood where Emina had been. She was gone, all that was left was her sword.

Axel slowly walked over to her sword and picked it up._ "Why...how could I let this happen..?" _He thought to himself, he knew he was a nobody and he didn't have a heart to feel emotions but he remembered what it was like, and he was remembering an emotion he didn't ever want to remember, a feeling that made him feel awful; regret. He didn't make sure Emina was with him and now she was gone and it was his fault.

Axel opened the dark corridor again and walked in. He got back to The Castle That Never Was and started making his way back to his room. On his way he was stopped by Saix.

Saix gave him a long emotionless look before speaking, "What happened to the girl?" Axel looked at Saix for a moment before Saix nodded and figured out what happened, "I see, that is..unfortunate, she could have been very useful. Now go and fill out your report."

Axel let out a sigh and nodded. Later Axel was in his room lying on his bed starting at the ceiling. _"Why couldn't I save her? Why wasn't I quick enough? What have I done?"_

The next day Xemnas called a meeting for everyone, even the newest member, Roxas, who had arrived 6 days ago. It was his 7th day and he still was acting very emotionless but less than when he first had arrived.

All 13th members were sitting in their chairs in the Round Room, Axel was slumped in his chair, he still couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday.

Xemnas then started to talk, "Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that two new comrades have been chosen to wear the coat." A small hooded figure walked in and stood in the center on the room, "Number XIV. Let us all welcome one of the keyblade's chosen."

Axel wasn't paying attention that much he sill was thinking about Emina, why couldn't he stop think about her? He couldn't figure it out.

"And number XV, who may not be a chosen one by the keyblade, but still is strong enough to join us." Xemans continued as the other new member, whose hood was down, walked into the center of the room.

Axel looked down at the two new members and nearly stopped breathing, the new member next to the hooded member, she was a little girl, and not just any little girl. Her auburn hair and blue eyes were too familiar. _"No...it can't be...Emina..."_

It was Emina, the only thing that looked different about her was that she was wearing a organization cloak and she had a dark brown streak of hair in the front.

_"No...How could I let this happen? I promised I would let be become a Nobody...but now..."_ Axel's thoughts were cut off by loud voice.

"A little kid?!" Everyone looked at who was speaking, it was Larxene. "Why are we letting a little baby in our organization?!"

"I'm not a baby." Emina responded back.

"Number XV maybe be young," Xemans started, "But she had a strong enough heart and became a Nobody."

"Hmp.." Was all Larxene said in response as she crossed her arms.

Axel still couldn't stop looking at Emina, then that feeling came back, that feeling of regret. He had let her become a Nobody.

After the meeting Axel was sitting on one of the couches in the Gray room. Emina then walked up to him smiling like nothing had ever happened. "Hi Axel." She said cheerfully.

Axel didn't know what to say, what could he say? "Emina..." He started to say but trailed off.

"You can't call me Emina anymore, you have to call me by my new name."

"And what's is it?" Axel asked without paying attention.

"It's Maxine, got it memorized?" She giggled as she said it.

"H-Hey that's my line." Axel said a little surprised she had said that.

Maxine just giggled some more, "I know but I had just had to say it."

Axel was still confused, how could she still want to talk to him? Didn't she remembers what happened? "Emina...I mean Maxine, how can still want to talk to me?"

Maxine have a smile, "You're my friend, I always want to talk to you."

Axel sighed, he still felt really awful about letting Maxine become a Nobody but she didn't seem to care. "_I still can't seem to understand girls, and I don't think I eer will." _Axel thought to himself.

* * *

Ok before you say anything, I had to make Emima a Nobody. I will play a bigger role later on. But anyways I hope you all liked this chapter, it took me forever to write. but please leave a review telling me what you think. Also thing about her having a brown streak of hair, it's her nobody. Like Axel's is the teardrop on his face.

See you guys in the next chapter.


	6. Starting Missions

Hi! Welcome back! It's been forever since I have update this story! And this story is my most popular one. So I have updated it! I have to say thank you to all who have favorited and followed and reviewed! It really means a lot.

Ok so one other note, in my story now I have gotten into the 358/2 days timeline so it's a little hard cause I have to write in Maxine's lines and change some scenes but I am trying my hardest.

well lets get onto the story!

* * *

**Ch. 6 Starting Missions**

The next day Axel was leaning against one of the windows in the Grey Room, and soon enough Roxas came into the room and was greeted by Saix, "Roxas, your work begins today. I will issue mission, which the Organization expects you to carry out." Saix said to Roxas, and Roxas said nothing in return. "Think of these early missions as exercises. You still have much to learn before we put you to a real test." Saix said and once again Roxas said nothing in response. Saix looked over to Axel who was still leaning against the window, "Axel will be joining you your first time out. Isn't that right, Axel?"

Axel looked over at Saix and walked over to him and Roxas, "Oh boy… What, are you making me the kid's mentor now?" Axel said. He wasn't in the best of mood, considering what happened yesterday during the meeting. He still couldn't get over the fact that Enima, who was now Maxine, had become a Nobody.

"I want to come along too." Another voice said. Axel looked down and saw Maxine standing right beside him. "Hey! How did you get over here without me noticing?!"

Maxine giggled, "I am very sneaky."

Saix looked at Maxine and then looked back at Axel, "Bring her along too Axel, she needs to learn how to do missions since she is now part of the organization. Surely you don't mind showing Roxas and Maxine the ropes?" Saix said to Axel, then he looked at Roxas, "Roxas, come and see me when you're ready to go." Saix then walked away.

Axel sighed and faced Roxas and Maxine, "Well, you heard the man. Starting today, I'm your babysitter." Roxas, as expected, didn't say anything while Maxine just smiled at Axel. "Sheesh…" Axel said looking at Roxas, "Quit acting like a zombie, and let's get this show on the road. Just talk to Saix over there when you're set to go." Axel said as he pointed to Saix, Roxas nodded and went to get ready. Maxine stood by Axel's side and smile at him. Axel gave a small smile back but then looked away. He still was having trouble look at her, she was a Nobody now and it was all because of him. No matter how hard Axel tried to forget it, the regret of not being to save her stuck with him. But he tried his best not to think about it.

Soon Roxas walked to Saix, "Are you ready to go?" Asked Saix.

"Okay." Roxas said in response. Axel then walked over with Maxine following behind him.

"Teach them well, Axel." Saix said looking at both Roxas and Maxine.

Axel smirked, "Don't worry. I'll be sure both of them make the grade. C'mon Roxas and Maxine." Axel then noticed that Roxas was staring at Number XIV, "Hey, what's wrong? You worried about the new kid? What was her name again…"

"Number XIV, Xion." Saix added in with his usually emotionless tone.

"Right. I knew that." Axel said.

"She is the member before me. She is number fourteen and I am number fifteen!" Maxine said.

"Xion." Roxas said, still looking at her.

"Got it memorized, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"I have it memorized." Maxine said pointing to her head imitating Axel.

"...Yeah." Roxas said in agreement.

"You sure?" Asked Axel, "How 'bout my name, then?"

"It's Axel." Roxas said.

"Do you know my name?" Maxine asked Roxas.

Roxas nodded and said, "Maxine."

"And out boss's name?"

"Xemnas." Roxas said.

"Very good, Roxas! No way you're gonna forget his name right?"

"I didn't know his name, but now I do." Maxine said. "I will make to keep it memorized."

Axel nodded, "Now, let's get moving." Axel opened a corridor of darkness and he walked inside. Roxas and Maxine followed behind him. They all arrive in Twilight Town, in the Underground Passage. "All right, let's start by talking about what we do on missions. Ahem. Missions are...uhh… They're, you know…. Hrm."

Maxine titled her head slightly, "Do you not even know Axel?"

"No, I know...they are...um…" Axel said, not knowing how to summarize what they do on missions. Roxas looked down at the ground and Axel scratched the back of his head. "You know what? Talking is dumb. Let's just go ahead and get our hands dirty, shall we? Follow me." Axel started walking up the stairs into an archway and Roxas and Maxine followed him again and met up with him at the archway. "There ya go. Good Job."

"Thanks." Roxas said.

Maxine nodded her head, she was wondering if this was part of their mission or not.

"But don't go thinking you can just run and jump your way through every mission. You've gotta BE AWARE." Axel said, putting the emphasis on 'be aware'.

"What...what do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah Axel...I don't think I understand." Maxine added.

"You hafta look around. Sometimes what you're after is sitting right under your nose. Got it memorized.

"Y...yeah, I think so." Roxas said.

"Me too." Agreed Maxine.

"All right, then, time for a road test. There's a treasure chest somewhere in these passages. I want you two to find it."

"That's all we have to do?" Asked Roxas.

"I know, don't hurt yourself. Anyway, remember to look around." Axel said.

Roxas and Maxine nodded and then went searching around the passages. After a few minuets Roxas and Maxine came across a big chest.

"Hey Axel look what we've found." Maxine said with a smile.

"Is this the chest?" Roxas asked looked at Axel.

"Sure is! Well done." Axel said. Roxas didn't say anything in return. Maxine looked back and forth between Roxas and Axel, looking a little confused. "Um, what are you waiting for?"

"The mission was to find the chest. Aren't we done?" Roxas said looking at the chest.

"Uh, Roxas...There'a this thing about cheats. They have stuff in them."

"So we have to open the chest, right Axel?" Maxine asked.

"Yes, that is generally what we do." Axel said. Maxine opened up the chest and Roxas took out a potion that was in it. "Good work! You can keep what you found. All right, time to RTC."

"RTC?" Roxas and Maxine asked at the same time.

"Return To the Castle. Go ahead, lead the way back to the dark corridor that brought us here." Roxas and Maxine nodded and started making their way back as Axel followed behind them. They all get back to the dark corridor and Axel applauded. "Bravo. So whaddya think? Got the hang of this mission business?"

"Yeah I got it." Maxine said proudly.

"Uh-huh." Roxas said quietly.

"I'm sorry, speak up? Cooouldn't quite catch that." Axel said.

"I said..." Roxas tried to continue.

"Hmm?" Axel said.

Roxas faced Axel and looked right at him, "I could have done that blindfolded."

"Ha Han I dunno if I want a blindfolded zombie on the loose."

"I could also do it blindfolded!" Maxine said smiling at Axel.

Axel nodded, "All right, smart alecks, you did good. And no successful mission is complete without a little icing on the cake. C'mon." Axel said as he started to walk away.

Maxine ran up to Axel, "We are getting some cake?" Maxine asked excitedly.

Axel chuckled, "No not exactly."

"But...dot we have to RTC?" Roxas asked, looking at the dark corridor.

Axel turned back towards Roxas, "Later. Don't you remember our hangout?"

Axel lead the two out of the Underground Passage, and Axel went and bought some ice cream. Then all three of them went up to the clock tower and sat down. Axel sat between Maxime and Roxas and held two out ice cream bars, one for Roxas and one for Maxine. "There ya go. The icing on the cake."

"Yum." Maxine said as she took one of the ice creams and she bite into it.

Axel took a bit of his ice cream and looked at Roxas but wasn't eastern his ice cream,"You remember what this is cream is called?"

"Umm..." Roxas replied.

Maxine raised her hand, "I know what it's called!"She said with her ice cream in her mouth.

Axel sighed at Roxas, "It's sea-salt ice cream. C'mon, I already told you once. Get it memorized, man."

"I have it memorized Axel." Maxine said, her mouth still full of ice cream.

"It's really salty...but sweet, too." Roxas said as he started at his ice cream.

"Ha ha. Roxas, you said the same exact thing the other day." Axel said with a laugh.

"I've said that its salty ad sweet too." Maxine said as she continue to eat her ice cream.

Roxas looked over at Axel, "I did? I don't remember that."

"Hey, what has it been, a week since you showed up?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged, "Maybe."

" 'Maybe'? C'mon, you must remember that much." Roxas didn't say anything.

"Well, that's okay. Today's were it all really begins anyway."

"Yeah?" Roxas asked.

Maxine finished up her ice cream and sat a little closer to Axel. "What do you mean?"

Axel didn't want to think about Maxine being apart of the Organization but he thought he might as well tell we as well, "Here you two are, out in the field, working for the Organization...Today, you guy are one of us."

"I guess it's a start." Roxas said as he bite into his ice cream.

"This was fun Axel." Maxine said as she yawned, "I can't wait to have more fun." Maxine's eyes started to close.

"Oh no, don't fall asleep on me again." Axel said as he finished up his ice cream." Maxine chuckle and completely closed her eyes and fall asleep leaning against Axel. Axel sighed and put his arm around Maxine so she wouldn't fall.

Roxas looked at Maxine, then back at Axel, "How long have you known her?"

"Huh? Well actually only a few days, I met her a bit before you joined the Organization."

"Oh ok." Roxas said before going back to eating his ice cream.

Axel looked at Maxine, he had never wanted her to become a Nobody and join te Organization. But he felt like it was all his fault that it happened. But Axel knew that he still needed to protect her no matter what.

* * *

And I have finished another chapter! I hope I did ok on this one. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. And I will get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible.


	7. Magic

New chapter yay! I have been on vacation but I am writing fanfiction when ever I can. Thanks to everyone so far who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. This is my most popular story. So lets get on with it!

* * *

**Ch.7 Magic**

The next day Roxas had went off on a mission with one of the other members, and Axel didn't have any missions for the day. Axel was relaxing on one of the couches in the Grey Room, and he was about to fall asleep when Maxine walked up to him, "Hi Axel."

Axel opened his eyes, "Oh, hi Maxine. What's up?" Axel said as he sat up on the couch.

"Do you think you could teach me magic today? You didn't get to before."

Axel remember that he promised that he would teach her magic but then that day happened...the day where he lost Enima to the heartless and she became a nobody. But now that she was a nobody he had decided that he would still protect her, and training her more was the best thing to do. "Alright, I'll teach you how to use magic, I did promise you after all." Axel said as he stood up and stretched.

"Yay!" Maxine said joyfully easing her hands up in the air.

"Meet me in the Hall of Empty Melodies, place where we have trained before, ok?"

"Ok I got it." Maxine said before running out of the room.

Axel smiled a little and exited the Grey Room. On the way to the Hall of Empty Melodies Axel stopped by a small supply closet, he opened it up and picked up a sword, the sword Maxine had before she had become a nobody. Axel looked at the sword for a moment, thinking about Maxine...or really her somebody Enima. Axel closed the closet and walked into Hall of Empty Melodies, where Maxine was already waiting. "Here Maxine, here's your sword."

Maxine smiled and took the sword, "Thanks Axel." She swung it around a little and then faced Axel, "I am ready to learn magic Axel."

"Wait, before that I think I should teach you one thing."

"What?" Maxine asked.

"I want to try and teach you how to summon and desummon your sword. So then you won't have to carry it around all the time."

"Ok Axel...but what do you mean by summoning it?"

"Here I'll show you what I mean." Axel said as he stretched his arms out and in a fiery blaze his chakrams appeared in his hands. Then after a moment he desummoned them and they disappeared.

"Wow that's so cool!" Maxine said in amazement. I guess I'll try now." Maxine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then in an instant her sword disappeared from her hand! "Axel!" She said excitedly, "I did it!"

"Hey, good job." Axel said, "Now can you resummon it?"

"I'll try." Maxine said as she held out her hand a took a another deep breath. After a few seconds her sword appeared back in hand. "Wow! I did it Axel!" She said proudly.

Axel chuckled, "Alright, that's great Maxine. Ok now you are ready to learn magic."

"Yay!" Maxine said happily.

"Ok so I will start off by teaching you the magic spell, fire, since it is my specialty."

Maxine giggled, "You know Axel, your hair kinda looks like fire." She couldn't help but continue to giggle.

"Hey...that's not very funny." Axel said.

Maxine slowly stopped laughing, "Sorry Axel, but when I first met you I almost thought your hair was on fire."

"Let's just see if you can learn some magic, ok?" Axel said, wanting to get off of the subject of his spiky red hair.

"Now when you cast magic you cast it through your weapon. So...lets see...I think the best way to see if you can magic a fire spell is to concentrate on the spell and then shout the name of it."

"But what should I try to hit?" Maxine asked.

"Umm..."Axel said as he thought for a second, "Over there, trying using a fire spell on those." Axel pointed to some jars that were on the other end of the room. The jars were sometimes used for members to practice their endurance, along with some dusk nobodies, but it would be fine for Maxine to practice her magic since no one else was there at the time.

"Ok I'll try." Maxine walked a little closer to the jars and held out her sword at them. She took a few slow breaths before shouting, "Fire!" A small, fiery ball of flames shot out of her sword and smashed into two of the jars. The jars crumbled into piece. "Axel! Look! I did it!" Maxine said as she jumped up and down excitedly.

Axel stood there impressed. He didn't think Maxine would be able to do it on her first try. _"Maybe it's just a beginners luck thing." _Axel thought to himself as he walked over to Maxine and patted her on the head. "Hey, great job. Do you think you can do it again?"

Maxine nodded her head. "Yeah I'll try again." She aimed her sword at another jar and said, "Fire!" Once again a small ball of fire hit the jar, destroying it.

"You're doing great. The more you practice the better and stronger your magic will get." Axel said.

"When will I learn other kinds of magic?" Maxine asked.

"I'll try and teach you other magic once you've gotten the hang of using fire magic. Though I'm not the best at other magic."

"That's ok Axel. But thank you for teaching me how to use magic. You are the best teacher" Maxine said as she went to Axel and gave home a hug. Axel smiled and patted Maxine on her head again. Maxine looked up from Axel after she hugged him. "Can we go get some ice cream? Like we did yesterday?"

"Sure, lets go. You earned it" Axel said.

Maxine and Axel entered the clock tower rooftop with their ice cream in their hands. They sat down and started eating their ice cream. "I love coming here and having ice cream. It's so fun." Maxine said as she took a bite of her ice cream.

Axel had his ice cream bar in his mouth so he just nodded back at Maxine.

After Maxine finished her ice cream she started to yawn. Axel held the ice cream stick in his hand and looked at Maxine, "Hey are you going to fall asleep on me again?"

Maxine smiled, "But I like to fall asleep on you, because then you carry me back and I don't have to walk back." She said with a little laugh.

"Does that mean you were pretending to be asleep yesterday?" Axel asked.

Maxine laughed, "I was sort of asleep."

Axel crossed his arms, "Well I'm not going to be carrying you back every time."

"Maxine scooted close to Axel, "Could you give me a piggy back ride then? Please? Please Axel?" Maxine pleaded.

"What? No way...I am not giving you a piggy back ride." Maxine widened her eyes and looked at Axel with a sad face. "Come on...don't give me that face." Maxine continued to give Axel her pleading face, Axel finally sighed and gave in. "Alright fine..."

"Yay!" Maxine said as she stood up and walked behind Axel and climbed onto his back. "Let's go!"

Axel let out another sigh, but with a small smile on his face, "Alright." He stood up, with Maxine still holding on to his back. He summoned a dark corridor and walked through it.

Back in The Castle that Never Was, Axel brought Maxine back to her room. And let her let go of him and fall onto her bed. She smile, "Thanks Axel. You're the best."

Axel scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, I know." Axel headed to the door. "Goodnight Maxine."

"Night, Axel." Maxine side as she cuddled up in her bed.

Axel walked back to his room, he started to not think about Maxine and how she had become a nobody. Axel decided to stopping thinking about that and focus on now. He would continue to train her and protect as best as he could. Axel kind of felt like he was a big brother to Maxine, and he liked it that way.

* * *

I hope that chapter is good enough. I tried my best. Please leave a review if you want. I like feedback. See you in the next chapter.


	8. Friends and a Promise

Welcome to the newest chapter of my most popular story! Thank you everyone who has favorited and followed so far! I know it's been a while since I updated this, but I finally got sometime! Now on to the story!

* * *

**Ch.8 Friends and a Promise **

Over the next few days Axel continued to teach Maxine how to use magic. During their second day Maxine had basically mastered how to use fire. Axel then went on to try and teach her other magic, even though he wasn't that good at any other magic. Then Axel started by trying to teach Maxine the magic Blizzard, and surprisingly Maxine learned how to use it almost immediately. In the following days Maxine continued to practice her magic and became extremely good at using it.

"How are you able to learn magic this quickly?" Axel asked after he watched magic learn thunder.

"I don't know, I just can I guess. I'm really good, right?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah, you are really great at magic." Axel said with a smile as he patted Maxine on the head.

After a few more days of training was in the Grey Room with Maxine. Roxas soon walked in and walked over near Axel, "Hey, Roxas. It's you, me, and Maxine again today." Axel said.

"Okay." Roxas replied.

"Check in with Saix when...Well, you know the drill. I don't know what they've cooked up for us, but let's get it done with style, ok?"

"Yeah, we can do it." Maxine piped in.

Roxas nodded, "Right."

"Oh, by the way, Roxas, today will be your first really-real mission. That means you should definitely prep your weapon beforehand."

Roxas nodded again and walked off to get everything ready. Maxine turned and looked at Axel, "Is this also my first really-real mission?" She asked.

"Um, I don't think so. You never had training missions like Roxas did, you just came along with me on my missions. Plus we did a lot of training together."

"Yeah you're right." Maxine smiled. "Do you know what the mission is today?"

"I think we are just taking out some more heartless." Axel said.

"Great! I can't wait to show off my new 'magic' I've learned." Maxine said excitedly.

Axel gave a small chuckled as Roxas came over to them and was ready to leave. All three went through dark corridor and exited out onto the Side Street of Twilight Town.

"Our second mission together." Axel said towards Roxas.

"Yup." Roxas said.

There was a moment moment of silence, Axel scratched the back of his head. "You know, it's actually our second mission with all three of us."

"Yeah, I'm glad all three of us get to be together again." Maxine said.

Roxas didn't say anything and there was another moment of silence, Axel looked over at Roxas, "Sheesh, don't talk my ear off." Axel said sarcastically. "You ready or what?

"What? Oh…oh, yeah." Roxas said.

"Let's go defeat some heartless." Maxine said with her usual happy smile.

All three ran out into Twilight Town towards where the heartless were. Maxine did a great job of using her magic to help take out the heartless. Axel, once again, was impressed with her skills, despite her being just a five-year old. They defeated a bunch of heartless all over Twilight Town and after they finished the mission they headed back to the portal.

Just as they were heading towards the portal to head back Axel looked at Roxas and asked, "So, got any plans?"

"I was just gonna report to Saix and then go to my room like I always do."

"Go to your room? Oh, ROxas, Roxas…" Axel trailed off.

"That doesn't sound very fun." Maxine said."

At that moment a boy with wavy, blonde hair ran by and turned around and shouted, "Move it, Pence!"

Axel, Maxine, and Roxas turned to see a girl and a boy running to catch up with the blonde haired boy.

"Hey, wait up!" The boy known as Pence shouted back.

"Last one there has to buy the winner an ice cream!" The blonde haired boy said.

The girl shook her head, "Oh, sure, now you tell us!"

"No fair, Hayner!" Pence said with a smile.

"Better get flyin' if you don't wanna end up buyin'." Hayner said before running towards the Sandlot with the girl and Pence following him.

After the three had run off Roxas asked, "Who were they?"

"Hmm…" Axel thought for a moment, "Must be some kids who live here."

Maxine nodded, "Yeah they are, before I met you Axel, I always saw them playing together, running around. Though I never played with them."

"Really? They sure acted weird." Roxas said."

"What do you mean?" Maxine asked.

"Yeah." Axle agreed, "How do you figure?"

"Why did those last two seem to enjoy getting pushed around like that. They were even making those "ha ha" noises."

"You mean laughter?" Axel responded, "Sometimes people with hearts do that even when it doesn't make any sense."

"Oh... Then I guess they're different from us." Roxas said. Maxine titled her head slightly, she still didn't completely understand what it meant to be a nobody.

"C'mon, let's all get some ice cream." Axel said.

"Why?" Roxas asked.

"Whaddaya mean, why? Because we're all friends."

"Yay! You both are my friends." Maxine chimed in, as she held onto Axel's hand.

"So...friends are people who have ice cream together?" Roxas asked.

"Sort of... That, or laugh at stupid stuff that doesn't make any sense. Like those kids we just saw-they were friends. C'mon, I'll show you how it works." Axel said as he and Maxine walked off to get ice cream, and Roxas followed behind.

After buying their ice cream they headed up to the clock tower and sat down. Axel had Roxas sitting on his left and Maxine was sitting on his right. Axel looked over at Roxas, "Hey, Roxas. Let's all meet up for ice cream again after your next mission. I mean, who wants to spend their days just bouncing between work, and the castle, right?"

"Ha ha, not me!" Roxas laughed as he responded, "Hey, I laughed... I guess we really are friends."

Maxine smiled at both Axel and Roxas, "We are all friends! You to are my best friends"

During the next seven days Roxas went on missions with the other members and Axel continued to teach Maxine more magic. So far she had learned Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and most recently Aero. After Roxas would finish his missions he would go and meet Axel and Maxine up on the clock tower for ice cream. They would eat the ice cream and talk to each other, though sometimes they didn't really say much. And usually after they would finish their ice cream, Maxine would end up falling asleep and Axel would have to carry her back.

The next day Roxas walked into the Grey Room and saw Axel leaning against one of the windows with his arms crossed, Maxine was in front of him, talking to him. Roxas walked up to them, Maxine turned around smiled and waved.

"Hey Roxas. All three of us are teamed up for today."

"I can't wait to go get more ice cream." Maxine laughed.

After Roxas made sure he had everything he needed and he checked in with Saix all three left for Twilight Town. They exited out into Station Plaza. "Okay, let's get this done fast. What was today's target again?"

"I remember Axel, it's a heartless called a Guardian." Maxine said proudly.

"Yeah. I think that's right." Roxas said, acting still slightly out of it.

Axel turned to Roxas, "You are such a zombie. Want em and Maxine to go have all the fun while you figure it out? C'mon."

All three headed to the Underground Passage, the walk through before coming out the grate to the Side Street.  
"Up this way, Roxas." Axel said as he and Maxine ran a little farther ahead.

"Right." Roxas replied.

Axel looked at Maxine, "Maxine, I want you to try and avoid the attacks from this heartless as much as possible. This heartless is much strong than the ones you've fought before. I think it may be best to mainly use your magic for today."

"Ok, got it." Maxine nodded.

They entered the Sandlot and then the Guardian heartless appeared surrounded by Watcher heartless. "There's our target." Axel said as he summoned his chakrams. Maxine summoned her sword and got into a fighting position, "Here we go! Roxas, keep your head out of the clouds!"

Roxas summoned his keyblade, "Right!"

Axel and Roxas charged at the Watchers and started to take them out. Maxine went to one of the Watchers, cast fire at it and then proceed to hit it with her sword until it was defeated. Once all the Watchers were gone Axel, Maxine, and Roxas focused their attention on the Guardian. Roxas went up right in front of the heartless and attacked it with his keyblade, while Axel attacked it from behind. Maxine stood to the side, out of the Guardian's view and cast fire and thunder at it. Soon enough it was defeated.

After it was defeated they all desummoned their weapons, Axel walked over to Maxine and Roxas. He patted Maxine on the head as she smiled, "Mission accomplished. Heh, gotta say, you both have come a long way in just a handful of days. Both of you have really improved. You guys ready to head back?  
"Yeah." Both Maxine and Roxas replied.

They headed to the clock tower with ice cream as usual. Maxine was already eating her ice cream. Axel looked out at the sunset, "I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do."

"Huh? Why?" Roxas asked. Maxine turned to look at Axel and she took the ice cream out of her mouth.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna be away." Axel replied.

"Oh…" Roxas said.

"What? What do you mean you've leaving?" Maxine asked.

"Since you guys are my friends, I guess I can fill you in. I'm gonna be at  
Castle Oblivion for a while." Axel told them.

"What's that?" Roxas asked.

"The Organization's got a second castle situated in the world between  
worlds. It's called Castle Oblivion. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"Yeah. I wish people told me these things." Roxas said looking down.

"But Axel," Maxine grabbed onto Axel's sleeve, "I don't want you to go."

Axel sighed, "I'm sorry Maxine, but I have to." Axel said as he stood up. Maxine also stood up and look at him.

"Then I want to come with you. Please Axel."

Axel shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you come with me."

"But Axel…what if you don't come back?" Maxine ask as she started to look sad.

"Hey, don't get upset. I'll be back."

"You promise?" Maxine asked.

Axel nodded, "Yes, I promise."

"Pinky promise then." Maxine said as she held out her pinky.

"What? No, I'm not going to pinky promise."

"Please Axel?" Maxine persited.

Axel sighed and gave in, "Alright…" Axel held out his pinky and Maxine held it with hers. After that she smiled.

"Thank you Axel."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Well, I gotta head back and get ready. Fun, fun, fun... Anyway, you two take your time." Axel said before leaving.

Maxine said back down next to Roxas, "So, you really like Axel?" Roxas asked as he bite his ice cream.

"Yes, he was my very first friend. But both of you are my best friends."

"Thanks, glad to hear it." Roxas said as he finished his ice cream. Both of them look at his stick and see the word 'WINNER' on it. Both of them gasped.

* * *

So now I'm done with chapter 8! Lol 8, Axel. XD Anyways, please leave a review telling me what you thought. I love seeing what you guys think of my stories.


	9. A New Friend

**Ah I finally did it! I finally updated this story...so so so for the wait. I hope you all have been enjoying this. Now let's finally get back to the story.**

* * *

**Ch. 9 A New Friend**

The the next day Maxine walked out of her room and saw Roxas walking down the hallway to the Gray Room. Maxine ran to catch up with him as he ran into the Grey Room, "Axel!" He said as he looked around but he only saw Demyx and Xion.

Maxine walked up to Roxas, "Where's Axel?"

"Axel already left." Saix said from behind them as he walked in and walked over to his usual spot by the window.

"But…" Roxas started to say as he sighed and looked at his popsicle stick, "This ice cream stick says 'winner'...We have to ask him what I won."

"Well...We'll ask him when he gets back." Maxine said with a smile.

"Alright." Roxas said as they walked up to Saix.

Saix first looked at Roxas, "Roxas, starting today you will be executing missions alongside Xion. Pay extra attention to the intel I've prepared for you in the mission briefs." He then looked down at Maxine, "You may go along with them, but soon I may start to asign missons to you with other members."

Maxine nodded and gave her usual smile, "Ok. Got it."

After that Roxas and Maxine gathered up some potions and then went up to Saix again. Xion was already standing there, ready to leave. Saix looked at Roxas and then Xion, "Today marks your first time out on a mission together. We need you to eliminate a specific Heartless." Saix then looked at Roxas again, "Roxas, you are in charge."

"Me?" Roxas asked. "Oh...okay."

After that all three of them enetered the dark corridor. They exited out in the Sandlot in Twilight Town.

"Let's go." Roxas said as he started to walk.

"Ok." Maxine said as she followed behind. Xion followed but didn't say a word.

"So where is this Heartless?" Maxine asked as they headed to the Underground Tunnel.

"I think it's supposed to be somewhere down here. Let's look around." Roxas said as they entered the tunnel.

They walked around the tunnel until they entered one of the areas and then the large Posion Plant Heartless appeared. Maxine and Roxas summon their weapons and start to attack the Heartless while Xion uses magic.

After the Heartless is defeated they head back to the Sandlot and stand their the dark corridor. Roxas looks over at Xion, "Maxine and I have someplace to be. You go ahead and RTC without us."

Xion didn't say anything in response but she walked into the dark corridor. Maxine then lookeed at Roxas, "Are we going to get ice cream?"

Roxas nodded as the two of them started to walk. After they bought thier ice cream they walked up to the clock tower and ate their ice cream.

"I miss Axel." Maxine said as she slowly ate her ice cream.

"I know, but he said he would be back. So we will just have to wait."

Maxine laid down on the floor on the clock tower, "But I don't like waiting." She complained. After a few seconds she sat back up and started eat her ice cream again. "What do you think of Xion?"

Roxas shrugged, "I don't know...she never says anything."

After they finished up their ice cream they headed back to the caslte and headed off to their rooms. The next day Roxas and Maxine walked into the Grey Room. They saw Demyx, Xigbar, and Xion standing next to eachother.

"This place is, like, a hundread times better minus all the bossy coworkers, am I right?" Demyx asked. Xion didn't say anything as usual, she just stood there in silence.

"Bossy coworkers?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, the "dream team" that got shipped off to Castle Oblivion. Dreamy for me, because they're gone!" Demyx said.

"Oh…" Roxas said, not knowing what else to say.

"What do you mean? Do you not like the other people?" Maxine asked.

Demyx looked over at Maxine, "Um…' He said, trying to think of a response, then he finally said "I'll tell you later."

"Too bad you and Poppet didn't get to spend more quality time with them." Xigbar said.

"Poppet? Who's that?" Roxas asked.

"Xion, of course. Who else, kiddo?" Xigbar said.

"My name's not 'kiddo.'" Roxas grumbled.

Maxine let out a small laugh at Roxas being called kiddo. A moment later Saix entered the room and walked over to his spot. The other members went to go sit on the couches as Roxas, Maxine and Xion walked up to Saix.

Saix looked at Roxas and spoke, "You will be teamed with Xion and Maxine again today."

After getting information on the misson the three set out for Twilight Town. They exited the dark corridor and entered onto the Side Stree. "So what are we looking for today?" Maxine asked.

"More Heartless...there is supposed to be a lot today." Roxas responded.

They walked down to the Sandlot and saw a bunch of Deserter Heartless running around the area. After they defeated all the Heartless they walked back to the corridor. "'We've got someplace to be again today, so go on ahead without us." Roxas said to Xion as he started to walk to the Station Heights with Maxine.

"R...Roxas…" A quiet voice said.

Both Maxine and Roxas stopped walking. "Huh?" Roxas said he looked back at Xion. "What did you say?"

Xion turned to face Roxas, "Your name...it's...Roxas, isn't it?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, Xion. ...That's right."

After that Xion went back through the dark corridor. "My name... Was that the first thing Xion's ever said?" Roxas muttered.

Maxine nodded, "That's so cool. I wonder if she knows my name."

"I don't know...but let's go get the ice cream now." Roxas said as they started to walk to the Statin Heights again. At the ice cream shop they learned that they could trade in a 'winner' stick for a extra ice cream bar. So Roxas only bought one ice cream and got the extra ice cream for Maxine using the 'winner' stick.

The next morning Roxas entered the Grey Room and Maxine followed behind him. They walked up to see Xion, who still had her hood up.

"Morning, Xion." Roxas said.

"Hi." Maxine added in.

Xion didn't say anything in response so Roxas spoke up again, "Umm... Something the matter?"

"Good...morning, Roxas and Maxine" Xion said.

"Yay you spoke." Maxine said joyfully.

Saix walked in a moment later and walked over to the three. The three of you, finish your preparations as soon as possible. A giant Heartless has surfaced. It must be exterminated today.

"Ok. We got it." Maxine nodded as Saix walked to his spot.

Xion looked over at Roxas. "When do we get to go?"

"Just need to make sure we have everything we need." Roxas said. After Roxas and Maxine gartherd a few potions and ethers he walked up to Saix to tell him they were ready to leave.

Roxas, Maxine, and Xion entered the dark corridor and extied out in Twilight Town on the Side Street. Before they could start walking Xion spoke up. "Roxas. Maxine." Maxine and Roxas looked at Xion as she pulled her hood off, revealing her short black hair and blue eyes. "Good luck today."

"Th-thanks." Roxas said, a little suprised too see Xion's face, "You too, Xion."

"Let's do our best." Maxine smiled happily.

They walked to the Station Plaza and at that moment a giant Heartless appered in the center of the plaza. It was the heartless called Darkside.

"What is THAT?" Roxas said as he looked at the huge heartless.

"Our target!" Xion said.

"It's so huge." Maxine said, feeling a little scared.

Roxas summoned his keyblade. "You guys ready for this?"

Xion nodded. "Yeah."

Maxine took a deep breath and summoned her sword, "Yes. I can do this."

Roxas and Maxine hit Darkside with thier weapons while Xion casted magic. After a few mintues Maxine was starting to get tried and she wasn't able to dodge the Darkside's hand when it swung at her. She hit the ground and let out up moan.

Roxas looked over at Maxine for a moment to make sure she was ok, he looked up just in time to see that Darkside was going to slam it's fist down. Roxas managed to block it but the force of the blow knocked his keyblade out of his hands. It slide over to Xion and vanished for a moment before appered in her hand. Xion looked at it with surpise but quickly ran at the Darkside and did the final blow. The Darkside disapeared as it fell to the ground and the keyblade vanished from Xion's hand.

Xion quickly ran over to Maxine and cast cureon her. Maxine stood up and smiled as she now felt better. "Thanks Xion."

Roxas walked over to them, "Whoa! Xion, I didn't know you could use the Keyblade." Roxas said with surprise.

"Yeah...neither did I." Xion responded.

"I wish I could use the keyblade, that would be so cool." Maxine said.

"You did great. Both you guys did. In fact, you deserve a little something extra." Roxas said as he started to walk to the statin.

"Something extra?" Xion questioned

"Yeah, the icing on the cake. C'mon. There's this place…" Roxas trailed off.

"You mean we are going to-" Maxine started to say but Roxas shushed her.

"Shh, don't say anyhting. We want it to be a surpise." He whispered to her.

Maxine giggled, "Oh ok."

They walked up to the top of the clock tower and sat down. "How'd you find such a great place?" Xion said looking at the view.

Roxas handed an ice cream bar to Maxine then held one out to Xion, "Heeere ya go."

Xion took it and held it in her hands. "Sea-salt ice cream." Roxas said as Xion looked Maxine, who was already eating her ice cream, and then XIon looked back at him.

"Well? Go on, try it." Roxas said.

"Okay…" Xion said as she bit into the ice cream. She thought about it for a bit before speaking "It's sweet. But kinda salty, too."

"Everyone likes to say that." Maxine said as she contiuned to eat her ice cream.

"It's really good, right? Axel, Maxine and I always meet up here for ice cream after work." Roxas said as he took a bite of his own ice cream. "Sea-salt is Axel's favorite."

Xion giggled, "Sounds like it's yours, too!"

"It's my favorite too!" Maxine shouted happily.

"Heh, yeah. I don't remember it too well, but Axel said he took me here my very first day with the Organization. And then he bought me some ice cream again after my first it was the "icing on the cake." Roxas explained.

"A little something extra?" Xion asked.

"Exactly." Roxas nodded.

Xion took another bite of her ice cream. "You guys must be close."

"Axel's my first friend." Roxas said as he looked down at his ice cream.

"He's my first friend too." Maxine said as she took a few more bites.

"Your...friend? Roxas, do you think I could be a friend?" Xion asked.

Roxas nodded, "When Axel gets back, let's ask him. Then all four of us can have ice  
cream together!"

"You can be my friend too Xion." Maxine smiled, "Now I have three friends."

Xion smiled at both Maxine and Roxas. "Okay!" After that they continued to eat their ice cream and they watched the sunset.

* * *

Alright I finished chaper 9! So I hope you all enjoyed reading this, I do hope to write more soon, I've just been so busy. But if you liked it, leave a review if you want telling me what you think.


End file.
